The objective of this proposal is to obtain partial funding for a FASEB Summer Research Conference on Calcium and Cell Function, to be held July 1014, 1989 at the Vermont academy in Saxtons River, VT. This conference is held under the auspices of the Federation of the American Societies of Experimental Biology (FASEB) and will employ a format similar to that of the Gordon Research Conferences. Nine major sessions are scheduled with a invited speakers participating in each. The chairperson of each session will intro- duce the topic, provide a historical perspective and place the topic in context with the conference theme. Poster sessions will be held each afternoon of the meeting and all attenders will be invited to participate. Because of the breadth of this conference, informal workshops will be arranged to focus on critical issues in the field. This is the only major conference that covers the entire spectrum of calcium research rather than focus on a single subdiscipline. As such the biannual conference is always oversubscribed. Great efforts are made to include physiology, cell biology, biochemistry, pharmacology, molecular biology and genetics methods and approaches as relevant to the field. This meeting is the only one to be held in North America or Europe on Calcium this year and is the only regularly scheduled meeting of its kind in and country. The topics to be covered will be hormonal regulation of calcium homeostasis; calcium regulation in excitable cells; calcium release mechanisms; calcium regulation in smooth muscle; calcium and the protein phosphorylation cycle; calcium in growth and development; novel calcium control mechanisms; genetic analysis of calcium function; and structure/function of calcium binding proteins.